Wild Love
by RosalieCullen93
Summary: Jacob Black and Leah Clearwater are two souls destined for each other, but it's going to take a push from Mother Nature to get them to realize that.
1. Chapter 1

Jacob's POV

I and my pack were on patrol one day when I realized Leah was acting strangely. Now, wolves are playful creatures and werewolves are no different. But Leah was not playful. She was the least playful wolf ever. But, today…she was crouching low on her haunches, her tail in the air, barking excitedly.

_What is it, Leah?_

_Chase me!_

_Um…okay._

I swear to the wolf god that she giggled. Then she was off. The others got the feeling that they weren't invited so it was just me chasing Leah through the snow-covered forest. Every now and then she'd stop, wag her tail and then be off again before I could catch her. I realized with surprise that I really, really wanted to catch her. Finally, as we came into a clearing I did catch her. I pounced on her and then we were rolling on the ground, pawing and lightly nipping at each other. Then she licked my muzzle. I licked back. That's when I caught the most intoxicating scent I had ever smelt. It was like roses and lilacs and sunny days and winter nights spent cuddling with your lover. I don't remember how it happened, but the next thing I know I've mounted her and we're making love. Then we transformed into humans, as that's the form werewolves are most comfortable mating in, and make love in the pine straw. The heat of our love-making made the snow melt. We snuggled into each other, held each other close. Our eyes met and it was like destiny colliding. She's the most beautiful woman in the world, why hadn't I ever seen it before? I stroked her face. I felt like a man about to die of thirst that's seen a river…or a blind man that's just seen the sun.

"How?" I asked her.

"You felt it too?" She asked a hopeful sound to her voice.

"I just imprinted on you. I don't understand how that's possible since I imprinted on Renesmee."  
She ran her fingers along my back. "Maybe you didn't really imprint on her, you consider that? Maybe she was so similar to Bella you convinced yourself that you had."  
I nodded. "That makes sense."

We both stopped when we sensed another presence. I recognized it immediately. It's not quite human, not quite vampire…I looked around. Renesmee stood in the clearing. She had a look of such pain on her face I wanted to run to her and hug her. Leah winced. She knew what Renesmee was going through. I stood up. Renesmee ran. I tried to chase after her, but Leah grabbed my shoulder.

"Give her time." She told me. I shook my head and ran after her, but she was already gone.

Renesmee's POV

I knew this day would come. I always wondered if what we had together was real. I opened the door to my house and was greeted by Mama, Papa and Uncle Jasper. Great. Papa and Jasper aren't the people you want to see when you want to hide how you're feeling. Jasper's face twisted in pain as he registered my emotions. Damn it, my emotions aren't coming off that bad are they? Papa looked over at me from the piano he's sitting at.

_My little pony, my little pony…_I thought, desperately trying to keep him out of my head. Mama was reading a book, Anne of Green Gables it looked like. She looked up at me and somehow just _knew _something wasn't right. Stupid maternal instinct.

"I'm going to my room." I said curtly. I was just going on a mini-hunting session. I caught a deer, then I thought I heard something odd. I followed the sound to where I discovered Jacob and Leah having sex. That's when I ran. I just couldn't take seeing Jacob, my Jacob, intertwined like that with another woman. Well, I'm not a woman yet, but whatever. I walked up to my room and turned on my TV. I sat on my bed and flipped through the channels aimlessly. The discovery channel was doing a show on wolves. Since I'm a masochist I lingered on that channel.

"Winter is the wolf's mating season." The narrator announced.

_No shit, Sherlock._

Two wolves, presumably male and female, frolicked in the snow. After a while of sniffing and what I can only describe as flirting the male that I'd named Jacob mounted the female that I'd named Leah. I noticed a dejected looking wolf to the side. I named it Renesmee then started crying.

_Stop crying, stupid, he was never yours. _A voice in the back of my head told me. I heard a knock on the door.

"D-don't come in." I sobbed, wiping at my eyes. Mama walked in.

"W-why the hell do we even HAVE doors with y-you and A-Aunt Alice around?" I cried. She ignored my sass, then walked over and hugged me. I cried like a baby in her arms.

"What happened?" She whispered.

"I caught Jacob and Leah together."  
I touched her face and showed her the image. I never did get entirely comfortable with just communicating with words. Her eyes widened in shock. "How's that possible? He imprinted-"

"No, he didn't! I just tricked him into _thinking _he had!"  
"What?"

I pushed her away. "Haven't you noticed that I'm kind of a bad person? Or did you forget that I broke several of your ribs before I was even born? Then I bit you on the way out. You think I'm incapable of a little deception?"

She hugged me again. The more she loves me, the more I hate myself. "Renesmee, you're not a bad person. You were a baby, you didn't know any better. Just tell me what happened."

"Jacob wanted to kill me because he thought I'd killed you. I used my developing powers to show him what he wanted. What he wanted, apparently, was someone to love. I didn't realize until I was older what I had done."  
She gave me this compassionate, understanding look that made me want to punch her in the stomach. If I did, she'd probably worry that I'd hurt my hand. You know she's never spanked me and won't let Papa do it? Aunt Rose did once and got yelled at because of it, even though the truth is I deserved it. Mama rarely punishes me at all, which I'm not complaining about. But I wish she'd get this idea that I'm some kind of perfect angel out of her head. I'm no angel. Papa knocks on my open door.

"Are you alright, Renesmee?"

"No." I answered.

"Jacob's here to see you. He seems quite upset."  
"He should be upset." Mama muttered.

"I'm going to go see him." I said, standing up.

Jacob's POV

I stood by the couch, waiting for Renesmee. I didn't know what to tell her, but I needed to explain what happened. She walked down the stairs and my heart broke. Her were bloodshot and her hair was a mess. Bella was beside her and giving me a glare.

I walked towards her. "Nessie, I'm sorry for what you saw."

"But not for what you did." She pointed out.

I shook my head. How could I make her understand? "I didn't do it to hurt you."  
"I know." She said. "You love her."

I hesitated before I answer. The other vampires are sort of crowding around, listening in.

"Yes. I do love her."  
"It's mating season…it's only natural."

Now, how in the world did she know that?

"But, we're not natural, are we? A werewolf and a half-vampire like me? How could that ever work?" She continued. I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I hope we can still be friends." I told her.

"That's all I ask for." She told me.

Jacob's POV

Well, things went better than I thought they would. Renesmee and I decided we could still be friends and, to tell the truth, nothing much changed. I was always more like her big brother anyway. Leah and I hung out more. In addition to frolicking in the forest we went on conventional dates. After about two months I noticed Leah acting strangely. She seemed hesitant to get too far from me on patrol and would softly whimper when I insisted. I'd immediately cave and go on patrol with her. I also didn't like being away from her. It was far more pronounced in wolf form. We would walk side-by-side, nuzzling each other. One day she didn't show up on patrol at all.

"Where is she?" Embry wondered.

"She has been acting weird." Seth said. Or rather, he thought this to us as we were all in wolf form.

"How so?" I asked.

"She won't leave her room and she snarled at me when I tried to get her to."  
"She SNARLED at you?"

I decided to get to the bottom of this, shifted back into my human form and went over to Leah's house. I knocked on the door. She didn't answer, but her mother did.

"Where's Leah?"

"Leah's not feeling well." She answered.

"I need to see her." I said, insistently.

"She's really not feeling well. I mean, she snarled at her brother. I think she's going crazy."

"I'm used to crazy." I told her. She let me pass. I walked into her room. I saw a bundle hidden beneath the covers. Snarls were coming from beneath it.

"Leah…it's me, Jacob." I said approaching it. I drew back the blanket. She was holding her stomach.

"Tummy problems?" I asked. "We're Indians. Surely you're grandmother told you some kind of cure for that."

I laid down beside her and ran my fingers through her hair. She whispered something. She was chanting in our language, the one we spoke before the white man came. She was speaking so slowly, but I recognized it. She's singing a prayer to Q'wati, the Creator. I recognized the prayer because my mother sang it over me. To hear it again brings back fuzzy memories of being held and rocked to sleep. I noticed for the first time the medicine bag near her stomach.

"To protect the baby." She told me, answering the unspoken question. My eyes widened in shock. She looked disappointed, then angry.

"Jacob, I'm keeping the baby so leave right now if you're not okay with this. Go ahead. GET OUT!"

I hugged her. She looked shocked.

"You're okay with this?"  
"Why wouldn't I be?"  
"I thought…I just…"

She curled into me, the medicine bag lying between us. I placed my hand on her stomach.

"I love you, Leah. I will be here for you and for this child." I whispered in her ear. I held the medicine bag. She held it in her hands, away from me.

"This is my family medicine bag."  
I touched it. "I want to be part of your family."

She grinned. "Jacob Black, did you just propose to me?"

"I think I did."

She opened her hand and we held the bag between us and sang songs for our child. Leah, giving into the wolf, wanted to be with me and me alone during the pregnancy, but after a few weeks she started to tolerate other people.

A few weeks later it was time for our wedding, but before I tell you that story I need to tell you this story…

(A/N-I know very little about Native American traditions. If I got anything wrong, please feel free to correct it in the reviews.)


	2. Chapter 2

Leah's POV

I had become attracted to Jacob some time ago. That attraction became overwhelming and we wound up making love. Several times. I do love him and I want to marry him and I'm bearing his children anyway so why am I so scared? It's three hours before my wedding. I decided to go to a traditional sweat lodge to purify myself, just to calm myself down. It's not working. I'm alone. The smoke has enveloped me. I am trying to get my soul in touch with Q'wati the Creator.

Q'wati doesn't feel like talking today.

I rubbed my belly. I'm three months pregnant with Jacob's child.

_He's not going to leave, he's not going to leave, he's not going to leave!_

_That's what you thought about Sam. You thought Sam would never leave._

I stood up. The sweat lodge wasn't calming me down. I am the last person that should be left alone with her thoughts.

I walked out after getting my clothes on. The medicine man gave me a quizzical look.

"Are you alright?"  
"Pre-wedding jitters." I told him.

He nodded. "Maybe you should take a walk. That always relaxes me."  
"I might just do that." I walked towards the forest, deep into the forest so no one could see me then I transformed after putting my clothes in a bag and hiding it behind a bush. Sometimes, I just like my wolf form better. The only time I hated it was back in Sam's pack when I could hear Sam's pity for me. I hated that pack.

One thing I do love about my wolf form is running so I break off into a run through the forest. The trees go past me in a blur and my paws kick up dirt as I rum. I kept running till I came to a lake. My tongue's lolled out and I'm parched with thirst. I bent my head and began to lap up the water. I've began to let my mind give in to the wolf's. The wolf's mind is simple. Eat when you're hungry, drink when you're thirsty and, above all, continue. Continue living, continue surviving, continue the species.

Mate. I needed my mate. The feeling came over me strongly. I needed my mate and I needed my pack. I tried to ignore it. Human me wanted nothing more than to be left alone. The wolf inside me longed for her mate and her pack. Suddenly, a large wolf came into the clearing.

_Leah, the leeches are looking for you._

The leeches being Alice and Rosalie who, in a moment of female camaraderie, I'd decided to let do my hair and make-up for the wedding.

_Seth, could you go away?_

It only took him a split second to read my mind and figure out what was wrong.

_Oh, Leah…_

_DAMN IT SETH GO AWAY!_

_I'm not going anywhere, Sis._

I lunged towards him, claws out, snarling. He didn't even fight back, but laid on the ground whimpering while I place my teeth on his throat.

_Sis…_He whined. _You could hurt the baby._

_I might be pregnant, but I can still kick your ass._

_Do you really believe Jake is going to leave you? You're his imprint!_

_I DON'T WANT TO DISCUSS IT WITH YOU!_

His whining was getting on my nerves so I let him go.

_You're mean!_

_I let you go, didn't I?_

_What are you two fighting about?_

A large, russet wolf appeared in the clearing. He walked up.

_Hi, Jake. _We both said.

He read our minds in seconds. I sensed his sadness.

_Leah, how could you think that? Don't you trust me?  
I'm afraid. _I admitted. He walked over and touched my nose with his, a wolf kiss.

_I'd never leave you. Don't you know that?_

_No, Jake, that's the problem. I don't know that._

_What can I do to convince you?  
Not leave me._

_I won't. I swear I won't. Can we just go back and Ice-Cold Barbie and the pixie can get you all pretty for our wedding day?  
YOU DON'T THINK I'M PRETTY?!_

_That's not what I said!_

I shook my wolf head. That was just me teasing him.

_Think about it, Leah, I came out here to look for you didn't I?_

I thought about it. There was probably only one man in the world equipped to deal with my craziness. My alpha, my love, my Jacob.

I began to follow him back, rubbing my fur against his and touching noses. I picked up my bag of clothes with my teeth.

_It'll be quicker if I go through the forest to get to the Cullens. _I told them as I headed off there. After transforming and getting my clothes on I knocked on the door and Alice dragged me in.

"Oh my God! I'm so happy you finally got here!" She said.

"Hey, Leah!" I turned around. Renesmee was holding herself up on the couch. At first I thought she must have injured herself. Then, I noticed the glazed look in her eyes. Rosalie appeared from the kitchen and, with the sound of a loving yet exasperated caregiver, calmly told her to go to her room.

"You are not keeping me in my room on my best friend's wedding day!" She exclaimed. Her eyes narrowed. "I meant Jacob, not you Leah."

"I thought you were over Jacob. Why is she drunk?"

"Because some jokers thought it'd be hilarious to get the deer drunk. They dug a hole filled it with beer and got a whole herd drunk. Then Renesmee, who has a big appetite by the way, drained the whole herd." Rosalie explained.

Renesmee stumbled. Rosalie caught her.

"There you are!" Edward said, coming into the room with Bella. "I told you, you need to rest till the alcohol's out of your system. We don't know how alcohol affects vampires."  
"No. I don't want to!"  
Bella approached the drunken half-vampire. "Alright. You don't have to go to your room, but please just lie down."  
Renesmee stuck her tongue out.

"The wedding will be in a few hours, Renesmee. You do want to go right?" Bella asked, the implied threat obvious.

"Alright, I'll be good. I can be a good girl." She sat down. Well, it was more like she stumbled onto the couch. I tried to disguise my laughing as a cough. Renesmee glared at me.

"Do you think this is funny, Leah? I bet this whole thing is a joke to you!"

I was surprised at the harshness of her voice. I sat down next to her.

"Is there something we need to talk about just woman-to-woman?" I asked, knowing people often revealed things while drunk that they normally kept only to themselves. I winked at her parents and aunts. They discreetly left the room.

"I don't blame you for falling in love with Jacob. But I loved him too. I loved him first."  
_Oh boy…_ "Renesmee, there are other guys-"

"I know that. It doesn't make it hurt any less."

I understood how she felt. I understood how Emily felt.

"I'm sorry." I told her.

"It's not your fault." She said. "It's my fault. I was the one that tricked him into thinking he'd imprinted on me. Over the years I fell in love with him."  
What could I say to that? "Jacob will always be older than you. He dated your mom for God's sake. You need to find someone who…who will understand you."  
Her jaw dropped. "JAKE DATED MAMA?!"  
Oh…she didn't know that. Whoops.

"Yeah. He was totally in love with her."  
She made a disgusted face. "So…I'm in love with a guy that came close to almost being my dad?"  
"Yep." I told her.  
"…I need to go lie down."

I hugged her. "We can be friends, right?"  
"Yeah, sure." She replied in a sleepy, drunken tone of voice. A few minutes later she was passed out on the couch. I patted her hair. She was sort of endearing when she was sleeping. How old was she now? Six? I think she was six, but she looked sixteen and acted sixteen as well. I quietly stood up and walked into the kitchen where the leeches were gathered.

"Thanks for talking to her." Bella said. "She's taking this a bit harder than she's letting on."  
"Well obviously." I said.

"But did you HAVE to tell her me and Jacob dated?"

I shrugged. "It's true and I think maybe that will make it easier for her if she has a reality check. Jacob was always too old for her."  
Edward nodded. "I always thought the same."  
_So, maybe you could've discouraged the relationship, but you chose to do nothing. Awesome parenting, dude._

"I can hear you." He growled.

"Oh! Sorry."  
"What'd she think?" Bella asked.

"Jacob was too old for her, but you didn't discourage him?" I wondered.

If Bella could blush she would've. "Well, um…"

"Let's go fix up your hair!" Alice announced, pulling at my arm. Rosalie took the other arm.

"I got some feathers, that's not racist is it?" She asked.

"Those are _Plains _Indians, I'm a _Quileute_." I said patiently. "And they're ceremonial."  
"A wedding is a ceremony." Rosalie pointed out.  
"Maybe they wear it during weddings, I know as much about Plains Indians as you do." It's true, I'm terrible at history. Once they got me into Alice's room she pulled out a bunch of different make-ups and started painting my face while Rosalie braided my hair. I'd decided to grow it out to match my mate's shaggy look. Besides, I liked it better that way. It only took half-an-hour for them to finish. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked beautiful. I smiled.

"I think I'm ready." I told them.

…

I stood facing him. He looked incredibly handsome in his tuxedo. I was wearing a long, white gown. I was surrounded by my friends and family, my tribe and all the Quileute wolves, including Sam's pack. Jake had invited them as a show of good will. Renesmee was there and looked a little embarrassed, but was behaving herself.

"Do you Jacob Black…"

I tuned out the priest while staring into Jacob's eyes. _You'd better say I do, you handsome bastard._

"I do."

I lost it and suddenly embraced him and planted a kiss on his lips. Then I blushed and stood back. Everyone was staring at me. Oh Hell, they all know I'm crazy.

"And um… do you, Leah Clearwater-"

"I do!"  
"Alright then."  
Jacob laughed. I was mad at first then I started laughing. Then the whole room was laughing, including Sam. I kissed Jacob again. He embraced me, his arms unable to wrap around my tummy. He placed his hand on my stomach.

I was married. I, Leah Clearwater, whom everyone had thought was a loser in love had finally learned to love again. I smiled as my new husband slipped a ring upon my finger.


End file.
